


First Kiss

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur adjusts to the new world, Arthur learns about open gayness, Arthur rises from the lake, Arthur wants merlin to kiss him, First Kiss, M/M, arthur is intrigued, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Arthur has risen from the lake of Avalon and has slowly been adjusting to the new world. When he sees a gay couple kiss in a cafe, he goes home with some interesting questions for Merlin.---Or the one where Arthur sees two men kiss and immediately wants to do the same this to Merlin. Oneshot





	

Arthur tried to sit still, he truly did. He knew his fidgeting was annoying Merlin, who was sitting on the couch next to him reading, but he just couldn’t help it. He had seen something at the coffee shop today and wanted to ask about it.  
Merlin let out a little huff. He saw Arthur’s fidgeting but didn’t want to ask. Arthur had risen from the lake roughly 2 months ago and had been slowly adjusting ever since. Merlin would go to work and Arthur would begin his daily task of learning about the new world. Usually he came home brimming with questions, but today he was completely silent, and obviously contemplating something. Finally it got the better of him and he closed his book.  
“Okay Arthur what’s bothering you?” Arthur looked away sheepishly, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Merlin was definitely concerned then, Arthur didn’t blush.  
“Well I went to the coffee shop today and I saw something rather odd,” Arthur started. “These two guys were getting coffee in front of me and they kissed.” Arthur tilted his head in confusion. Merlin knew this would come up eventually. It was definitely one of the bigger things to have changed since Camelot, but he figured it was better that Arthur just figured it out.  
“Yep, they are gay. It means they are attracted to someone of the same gender.” Merlin explained. Arthur nodded with understanding.  
“Is it very common now? I know back in Camelot there were very few and they were often in hiding.”  
“Yes, it is very common and people don’t have to hide for it anymore.” Merlin flash backed to a little hut in Ealdor.  
“Have you ever..? Kissed another man I mean.” Arthur asked slyly. Merlin blushed slightly.  
“Yes I have.” He answered honestly. Arthur perked up at this, he was still trying to learn about his once manservant. Before his death he had learned he never really knew Merlin, and any tidbit helped.  
“Who was it?”  
“It was Will, from Ealdor.” Merlin shifted in his seat. Arthur looked away, contemplating the answer.  
“I have never kissed a man,” Arthur stated. Merlin pressed his lips into a straight line.  
“I see,” Merlin said slowly.  
“Will you be my first kiss?” Merlin choked on his saliva. He knew he hadn’t heard that right.  
“Uh… er… well…” Merlin was confuddled. Arthur looked away sheepishly.  
“I mean, I understand you saying n-” Arthur was cut off abruptly when Merlin’s lips pressed against his. Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed. Merlin’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm. He felt an odd tingly sensation in his stomach and his heart began to beat a little faster. All too soon, Merlin pulled away, slightly flushed. Merlin cleared his throat and shifted on the couch once again. Arthur smiled tentatively.  
“Thank you Merlin.”  
“Anytime Sire.”


End file.
